


Who Dates Their Uncle?!

by Aidgethesnall_52



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aidgethesnall_52/pseuds/Aidgethesnall_52
Summary: Basically, Thorne and Cinder get stuck in an elevator and this is the chaos that ensues.
Relationships: Iko & Linh Cinder, Linh Cinder & Carswell Thorne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Who Dates Their Uncle?!

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me, I wrote this two years ago for an assignment for my freshman English class so it's interesting. It's also fairly short. I hope you enjoy it!

“Of all the people I had to be stuck in an elevator with, it had to be you,” Cinder said.  
“C’mon, Princess, you know you love me,” Thorne replied. He chuckled. “It would be better than dating your uncle.”  
“Better?! You have a girlfriend!” Cinder exclaimed. “Plus, Levana is dead so technically Kai isn’t married anymore.”  
“Selene, how could I be so silly?” Thorne asked. “It’s not like there was a full 24 hours that they were married.”  
“Carswell. Thorne. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO NOT CALL ME SELENE?!” Cinder yelled. She only used her birth name when she was addressing Luna. “I am about ready to strangle you.”  
“Well, it’s a good thing we are stuck in here until this elevator is fixed. Otherwise, you wouldn’t get to see my handsomeness until next month when I get leave off of work,” Thorne said. “I wish I could see Kai’s face when Cress hacks the security cameras in here and he gets to listen to us confess our love for each other.”  
“Ahhhhhhhhhh! How long do the mechanics take to fix an elevator?” Cinder asked. “I could do it in like two minutes. I can’t handle even being in the same room as you for that long.”  
“Hey, no offense to you but you are literally a walking computer,” Thorne replied. “It’s programmed into your brain. Wait, actually. Would you rather be in here with Scarlet and Wolf, having to watch that?”  
“You know, I was going to be nice and punch you with my human fist but since you brought that up.” Cinder held up her titanium arm. Thorne made a fake scared face.  
“Oh no. The Princess is going to punch me with her shiny hand. I’m so scared,” he said. His mocking tone made Cinder even angrier. All of a sudden a familiar voice echoed throughout the elevator.  
“It’s been really nice hearing you two lovebirds talk it out in here, but the elevator is fixed.” Iko’s voice sounded strange in the small space. “Also, I totally support it. That would mean Kai is single.” She sang the last word as if it meant a lot to her. Cinder could just imagine Iko’s dreamy face as she said those words.  
“That’s my favorite android.”


End file.
